


All Roads Lead To You

by chimpsky



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimpsky/pseuds/chimpsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She licks her lips, cocks an eyebrow, and it’s enough to let him know that what he thinks is going to happen, what he so desperately wants to happen, will. They were always good at that – sending each other full paragraphs of thought with just a gaze."</p>
<p>The missing scene between the end of "all things" and its beginning. Or at least, the way I see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead To You

**Author's Note:**

> They've been doing it since January 1, 2000. Mentions of "Millenium", "En Ami", "Chimera", and of course, "all things". If you are opposed to declarations of love, then this is not the fic for you.

Mulder sits on the couch, staring down at her. The filter in the fish tank whirs and echoes around the room, a backdrop to the sound of her even breaths that hit the leather cushion. He stands up and questions whether or not he should take her to his bed for fear she’ll awake with a kink in her neck and be miserable at work all day. Scully decides for him and opens her eyes slowly. 

“Hi,” he murmurs.

“Hi.” Her voice is laced with sleep and sweetness. Without another word she removes the blanket from her lap and stands. She walks towards his bedroom and he follows. He uses the bathroom first, then waits patiently on the edge of the bed for her to return from brushing her teeth. He smiles thinking about the spare toothbrush that now sits amiably next to his own. When she returns, her eyes appear relaxed yet awake. 

“I’m not very tired anymore,” she hums. 

He catches her eyes and tilts his head. Did this mean…

She licks her lips, cocks an eyebrow, and it’s enough to let him know that what he thinks is going to happen, what he so desperately wants to happen, will. They were always good at that – sending each other full paragraphs of thought with just a gaze. 

Now, as she stands before him, a number he is most certainly proud of pops into his head, and he tries his best to hold back a smile. He wonders how she would react if he told her he had been keeping track. She would probably blush and tell him to get a life. He would tell her he already had one; It was her. A deep scarlet would creep across her already rosy cheeks and she would kiss him hard to forget about the way his words always made her turn to jelly. Then he would smile against her lips and add to his count. 

It didn't sound like all too bad an outcome, really. Hell, maybe he would tell her. His thoughts disappear momentarily as he watches her shed her jacket and reach for the hem of her shirt. His eyes fixate on her hands as they move slowly upwards, taking the green material with her and depositing it on the floor. Then, her bra goes next. Creamy white like her skin. His breath hitches when it, too, drops by her feet and he's left with Scully's bare chest heaving slightly in front of his eyes. Time stands still as her skirt, nylons, and underwear follow shortly thereafter. 

The light from the street lamp outside his bedroom bends through the window to illuminate the only two things left on her body. Her wristwatch and the gold cross hanging snugly above her cleavage reflect the light and Mulder thinks momentarily that he sees stars. He's seen her naked form numerous times now, and every time he thinks she is more beautiful than the last. He'll never tire of the fact she trusts him enough to see her like this, to give him this. His eyes meet hers and she's smiling down at him, no doubt knowing what standing naked in front of him does. The evidence of it all sits in Mulder's lap, straining to get out. 

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" 

Good question, he thinks, and begins to take his shirt off. 

"No, no, no," she chastises, shaking her head. 

He pauses and watches her eyes grow dark as she walks towards him. She stands between his knees and removes his hands from his sweater, placing them gently on the bed besides his thighs. 

"I'll do it." 

He opens his mouth to say something, to tell her he likes this side of her, but he's at a loss for words. It probably has something to do with the front row view of her breasts he has now been given. She lifts the shirt up over his head rather slowly. He frowns during the brief loss of sight of her as she lingers with the shirt pulled over his face. Finally, it is free from his body and he can once again feast his hungry eyes against her soft skin. 

"Having fun?" she asks, moving her hands to his belt. 

"Yes." His voice is low and husky and it takes a lot of willpower on her end to keep focused on her task at hand. 

She slides the belt off and it falls with a clatter next to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "Scoot back." 

He complies and shifts backwards so he's sitting in the center of the bed, hands behind him propping him up, knees bent slightly, legs spread out wide enough for her to crawl in between them. She's back working at undressing him in seconds. Her hands move swiftly to unbutton his jeans and his erection practically helps her get the zipper down. It rises even clearer now, with only thin boxer briefs keeping it at bay. They stay silent as Mulder shifts his hips up enough for Scully to pull his jeans down his thighs. He hears the sound of them falling aimlessly down the side of the bed. Then, it's only his own breathing that he can hear, along with the thumping of his heart against his chest. 

Scully tucks a finger under the waistband of his boxers and he swears he can hear his heart beating in his head now. She is taking an awfully long time in removing his last article of clothing and if she's trying to kill him slowly via arousal, then by god it's working. All he wants to do is touch her. How long had it been since he touched her? It feels like hours had passed since he sat down on the bed and watched her undress. He thinks if he doesn't touch her soon then he may scream. 

A hand dips into his boxers and grabs a hold of what has been dying to come out this entire evening. The coldness of her hand against his own warmth makes him squeal. He thinks she may laugh at him so he kisses her hastily to shut her up, tangling one hand in her hair. He feels her groan into his mouth, her hand tightening around him. 

"Stop playing and take them off, Scully," he huffs. 

She does let out a giggle at that, before placing both hands on his waistband and freeing him of any final boundaries. She takes him in one hand again and hums. 

"Better?" Boy, did she like teasing him. He has found he rather enjoys it, but loves even more so to be the one doing the teasing. 

He sits up straighter and grabs her waist, flipping her so that her head falls back on the pillows laid atop the bed, his body weighing down over her. She gasps at the feeling of her body hitting the bed and the slight push at her back it gives when the mattress bounces back up. 

"Yes," he replies gruffly. He's back at her mouth kissing her purposefully, his hands running down the side of her breasts. 

They had been apart before, even after everything changed and they started sleeping together practically every night since Dick Clark rang in the new year. There was the time they spent apart when she was off with the Cigarette Smoking Man, but he didn’t like to think about that too often. Not even the memories of him tearing at her clothes the moment he got her back to her apartment were enough to erase the sour thoughts of him almost losing her. And to C.G.B. Spender no less. Then there was the time he had been in Vermont and she was left alone back in DC. When he made it back to Alexandria she was waiting for him in his living room. He asked her if she still needed warming up and was delighted when she smirked and actually said yes. 

But even those times were not like this period of separation. Though he had only been gone two days, something had changed when he got back. Not for him, maybe, but certainly for her. And it wasn’t just her story about the Buddhist temple, nor her vision, that caused him to recognize something had shifted. 

Scully has one hand in his hair and the other curled around his neck where it always fits so soundly. “I missed you,” she says in a moment of tenderness. He found she was quite willing to be open with him when they were in the middle of having sex, and especially afterwards when they were curled up side by side, drawing lazy circles across each other's skin. 

The words send a wave of something wonderful through his spine and he stops kissing her so he can brush his nose against hers, before staring deep into her eyes. They had been dark blue while she was undressing him, but now they are light and clear and filled with something other than just lust. He thinks he knows what it is, thinks he's known for quite some time now, but he's been patiently waiting to hear it said loud and clear. He knows exactly how he feels about her. Hell, she knows, too, because he's told her about 10,000 times since January, unable to stop the words slipping from his mouth while their bodies tangle together in his bed sheets. He's never pressured her to say anything and he doesn't want to be presumptuous, but the look in her eyes tells him tonight just might be the night. 

"Mulder," she begins. He holds his breath, feels her palm graze over his cheek, then her thumb against his bottom lip. "I love you." 

The words tiptoe into his brain individually, before he strings them all together. He repeats them in his head over and over, like a mantra. 

Realization sets in. She’s said it and he thinks it sounds like she may cry. Or maybe that's the sound of him on the verge of tears. She appears a little blurry beneath him and there's absolutely no way there aren't tears welling up in his eyes and absolutely no way she can't see them. He smiles so as to not freak her out from his reaction. A tear manages to escape its duct and rolls slowly down his cheek. Scully brushes it away and grins back up at Mulder, who has decided he's never been happier in his life. Not even close to it. "I love you, too, Scully." As if there was any question. If running off to another country for a few days was all it took to hear those words then he was seriously considering booking another international flight very soon. 

She grinds up into him, hips hovering above the bed, back arching just so, and elicits a deep moan from the back of his throat. Scratch that. He was never leaving this woman ever again. "Will you say it again? I like hearing you say it." 

He kisses her again and again before trailing his lips down her body. "I love you," he whispers into her neck. He feels her shudder and grind into him more, hot flesh against hot flesh. His erection is having a field day. He kisses her collarbone and the tops of her breasts before catching her left nipple in his mouth. He sucks and she moans, her hands moving frantically up and down his back. Not one to play favorites, he pulls his head away from her and works the other breast in his mouth. Her nails drag against his shoulder blades and he growls against her skin. 

"I love you," he whispers again, kissing his way down her stomach, over her hipbones, on the inside of her thighs... 

"Jesus, I love you," he says before covering her fully with his lips. Her hand reaches for his hair as her head falls back against the pillow. He works at her for awhile, liking the way his head feels nestled between her thighs, liking even more the sounds that she can't hold back while he goes down on her. He works a finger into the mix and the gasp that pours out of Scully's lips has him grow harder than he thought possible. Soon he has two fingers diving in and out of her as his tongue continues its endeavor around her clit. 

"Mulder," she breathes heavily, barely making a sound.

"Mulder," she repeats. 

"Mulder..." 

And then she's coming around his fingers, one hand tightened around locks of his hair, the other gripping a fistful of sheets. He smiles against her and places a kiss to her mons as he pulls his fingers away. He slips them both in his mouth and sucks, making a popping sound as he releases them from his lips. Her mouth hangs open as she gazes up at him. That's new. She's so turned on that she grabs at him haphazardly to return him to his place above her. She finds his lips, tastes herself on him, and moans into his throat. "Need you...now," she manages, and all at once he is inside of her. 

Her legs wrap around him in haste to keep up. He moves slowly at first, finding a steady rhythm that works for them before he picks up speed. He buries his face into the cradle of her neck and places hot kisses there, nipping at the skin every so often. He knows she'll probably complain in the morning that he's left his mark on her and how she'll have to wear a turtleneck to the office to cover it up and people will talk, Mulder. But he doesn't care. There's a primal instinct inside of him that enjoys marking her as his territory and plus, in the long run, she loved him. She said so. He could leave a thousand hickies at her throat and she would still love him. He had done a lot stupider things in the past seven years he had known her and she still loved him. He was one lucky bastard. 

He feels himself getting closer and he picks his head back up to look down at her. Her eyes are closed and she's biting her bottom lip and he thinks if he doesn't look away he's going to be spent right now. But he's determined to make her come again, and he's had plenty of practice to know how to do it. 

He brings one hand from its place on her outer thigh and rests it atop her clit. The contact makes her eyes flutter open and she cries out, lip escaping from her teeth. He quickens his pace and rubs his thumb against her, hearing her breaths grow heavier and more frequent. He knows she is getting close, and soon enough she is moaning again, her back arched, both hands clutching the back of his neck as she comes a second time, calling out his name. 

As she shudders against him, he thrusts a few more times into her before following suit, releasing himself inside of her. She wraps her arms around him so that he stays lying on top of her for a blissful moment. She loves the feeling of his weight against her. It makes her wonder how they've ever lived apart. How from now on she wishes to always be with him as one. 

Finally his arms give out from underneath him and he rolls over to her side, one arm falling off the edge of the bed while the other wraps around her waist. She curls in closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She can feel his heartbeat racing while he tries to guess whether or not she will follow up on her previous declaration. There wasn’t much to be discussed, really. He knew before it was spoken how they felt about each other. Still, he thinks it would be nice to talk about it. He knows now is the only time she would ever outwardly express her feelings to him. 

She places a few kisses to his left pectoral muscle and hums sweetly into his skin. His heartbeat slows at her calming vibrations, but his mind is still racing. She sets it as ease when she whispers softly, “I’m sorry I took so long to say it.”

He breathes out slowly and drapes his free arm across her, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion against her shoulder as he waits for her to continue.

“I think I’ve felt this way for a very long time, but I wasn’t sure what we were, or what I wanted. Seeing Daniel again made me realize…the choices I made, ultimately they were the right ones – the ones that lead me to you, to this.”

He’s glad she’s staring at his chest and not his face because he can see tears blurring his vision again. He blinks rapidly to clear them away. 

She burrows closer into him and sighs in relief, like this further explanation of her unwavering affection towards him has fully exhausted her. 

Mulder wants nothing more than to ask her for more clarification. He wants to know if he should start planning dates, should tell people he has a serious girlfriend; not that he really has anyone to tell. He wonders how this will affect them at work. Probably very minimally, he thinks, as they still had to be discreet and professional. It’s comforting to him that while being with her tonight has changed everything, it hasn’t really changed anything at all, not really. 

He feels her breathing grow still against his body and knows she is asleep. He decides he doesn’t need to ask for further definition of their relationship. They were as they had always been – Mulder and Scully, Scully and Mulder. Two beings connected as one; Now with the added benefit of showing it off completely and fully. Whatever was to come from this, he was no longer so anxious. Not as long as he could keep holding her to him like this, breathing in her scent, ravishing in the idea that he was so completely filled with love he may burst. 

He finds his mind clearing, eyelids drooping heavy with sleep. He thinks back to the previous conversation they had had; thinks of all the choices he’s made in life to get to where he is right now. He imagines that even if he made different choices, somehow, fate would have led him to this exact moment regardless. 

It’s a nice thought, he thinks. One he’ll try and remember to tell Scully tomorrow. For now, he settles against her, closes his eyes, and dreams of crop circles, the vastness of space, and a woman with copper hair and a voice like honey at the center of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. How many fics are out there covering this missing scene? Probably thousands. I don't care. I needed this, you guys. I'm two episodes away from Requiem and everything already hurts. Just give me this one, please.
> 
> For me, Scully realizes she is undeniably in love with Mulder after the events in "all things". I'd like to think she tells him right after, while it's still fresh in her mind. After that she doesn't voice it often. Mulder does because he is a sap. Hence the tears. The line "10,000 times since January" is a gross exaggeration but again, I don't care. I really, really needed this, guys. Let me have my tender, loving moment before it all goes down the drain in season 8 and 9. Also the continuation of Chris Carter talking about the revival over the past two months has left me dead. You understand why I need this, don't you? 
> 
> (also it was my first time writing anything so explicit and let's just say i have zero personal experience in the subject matter so...bear with me)


End file.
